peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eudora
Eudora is a female character in the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. She was arguably the last major character to join the Peanuts world. Eudora moved to Charlie Brown's neighborhood from another state, though which state was never specified. Eudora was a very prominent character in the early years of her introduction. However, she was later demoted to being a background character and disappeared completely from the strip in 1987. History The first other Peanuts character Eudora met was Sally, on the bus to summer camp on June 13, 1978. Eudora then showed up in Sally's class at the school on October 4, 1978. The two girls quickly became friends, and became even better friends when Eudora moved into Sally's neighborhood. However, Sally gets angry at Eudora, when she is able to charm Linus, into giving her his blanket, since she has a crush on Linus herself. Eudora gives the blanket to Snoopy's arch-nemesis, the "stupid cat who lives next door," and it takes the combined forces of Linus, Snoopy and Woodstock to get the blanket back. '' episode, "Snoopy's Cat Fight".]] Eudora is shown playing on Charlie Brown's baseball team in some strips, taking the outfield spot next to Lucy that had once been held by Frieda, before the latter disappeared from the strip. Eudora would eventually disappear as well, with her swan song coming on June 13, 1987, exactly nine years to the day after her introduction. Eudora was the last new character to join the Peanuts world who could arguably be classified as a "major" character. Any new characters introduced after her only made limited appearances as part of specific storylines. Appearance Eudora has long, straight black hair and usually wears a knitted hat. She wears a sweater and pants which are colored blue in her appearances in The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and orange in her two TV special appearances. In Peanuts (TV series), she has black, straight hair, a lavender hat and sweater, and white shoes. Personality Eudora is sometimes shown to be more ditzy than Sally at times, such as doing a book report with a TV Guide on happened on October 6, 1978. Eudora has arrived at school on a Saturday which happened on October 7, 1978. On October 5, 1978 Sally was even disgusted by Eudora's eating habits, where Eudora was shown eating a chocolate sandwich, and wondered out loud how it would taste would gravy on it. Some speculate the child is fearful of things, an example shown in her introduction on June, 14, 1978 where she worries about being eaten by an antelope. Another prime example is shown on June 24, 1979, where we see her and Sally camping outside. She wonders if a star or even the moon would land on her. As shown in a Sunday strip from May 18, 1986, she claims she prays during Charlie Brown's baseball games because she does not want the ball to fly over to her (Lucy and Linus also claim to do this). Relationships Sally Sally was the first character Eudora met on the bus to summer camp. She later appeared in Sally's class that fall and the two quickly befriended each other. But Sally does get angry at her at times, for example when Eudora shows feelings towards Sally's crush, Linus. Linus Eudora seems to have a crush on Linus. Eudora also calls him her "Sweet Babboo", a name Sally commonly calls him. Charlie Brown Unlike Lucy, Violet, and Patty, Eudora is nicer to Charlie Brown, often hanging out with him and playing board games. She also likes to talk with Charlie Brown at the wall, with Charlie Brown claiming that it's nice listening to her. Like Marcie Eudora calls Charlie Brown Charles. However, by the time she was almost out of the strip, she reverted to call him Charlie Brown. Lucy van Pelt Lucy and Eudora are barely seen together. On October 26, 1980, where Linus is waiting for the Great Pumpkin, Lucy takes Eudora to the pumpkin patch. After Linus quotes what he believes in, Lucy days, "See?", which leads Linus to moan, "How sharper than a serpent's tooth is a sister's see?" They are also seen socializing on the ball field (a role Frieda previously had before her last appearance in 1985) during Charlie Brown's baseball games. Peppermint Patty In a storyline from the late summer of 1984, Peppermint Patty fails her grade and has to repeat her school year. In the September 1984 comic strips, she enters her repeated grade without Marcie and Franklin, and finds Eudora sitting behind her. She treats Eudora like Marcie, providing her with answers and advising her to do as she does, resulting in Eudora and Peppermint Patty falling asleep together. But when the desk in front of Marcie's becomes "haunted" by a disembodied snore, Peppermint Patty is transferred to her proper grade. There is a continuity error in this, as Eudora attends Charlie Brown's school. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Franklin attend a different school in the strip. There is no possibility that Eudora transferred, as in later strips she reverts back to Sally's classroom. Schulz never explained this, or it may be possible that he did not even realize the error. Snoopy * Snoopy seems to have a possible crush on Eudora. In one storyline, Snoopy tries to persuade Eudora to go with him on his World War I Flying Ace by speaking in French. But due to his inability to talk (and this is in all of Snoopy's imagination), Eudora cannot understand him. But Eudora finally speaks to him, but due to shock, Snoopy could not get the chance to speak to her. A running gag between them is when Snoopy is trying to flirt with her in his Red Baron fantasies, she dumps him. Sometimes she even resorts to physical violence, often punching Snoopy in the nose which is shown on November 15, 1981. However, she sometimes has a soft side for him, even telling Charlie Brown that she and her mother think that Snoopy is a well-behaved dog in a July 1980 Sunday strip. Snoopy is also possibly jealous of Eudora. In her last appearance of June 13 1987, she says she has a golden retreiver who has won numerous awards. Snoopy, who is golfing, says to tell her that he parred the third hole at Pebble Beach. Spike In the May 1981 comic strips, Snoopy takes his brother Spike to his World War I Flying Ace fantasy. While they are at a bar, Eudora sees Spike, and continues to cuddle Spike, much to Snoopy's jealousy. TV appearances Of all the major characters in Peanuts, Eudora has appeared on television the least amount of times. She has appeared in: *''A Charlie Brown Celebration'' (1982) *"Snoopy's Cat Fight" (an episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) (1983) *"Sally's Sweet Babboo" (an episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) (1985) *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (2002) *''Peanuts'' (2014) Trivia *Eudora is one of the many Peanut characters to appear in the video game ''Snoopy's Street Fair, ''in which, she owns an apple bobbing booth. *In The Music and Heroes of America, if one looks closely during the scene where Franklin is shown playing the piano, Eudora's hat is blown off by a gust of wind. This makes this special the first and only time so far has shown Eudora without her hat off. Her hair is colored blonde, and her hair style is similar to that of Peppermint Patty's hair. External links *Quotations from Eudora on Wikiquote. es:Eudorazh:Eudora Category:Eudora